Planetarium
by jichulets
Summary: Even though they’re far apart, that black-blue sky binds them together. FujixOC. Songfic to Planetarium by Otsuka Ai.


Title: planetarium

Summary: Even though they're far apart, that black-blue sky binds them together. FujixOC.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei. Planetarium belongs to Otsuka-san… *sniff*

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nya, Fujiko-chan, Momo, ochibi and I are going to that newly opened burger joint. Wanna come?" Eiji pounced on his teammate and close friend, Fuji Syusuke.

"Gomen, Eiji. I can't." Fuji said, still smiling.

"Hmm. Too bad. Oi, Oishi!" He ran off after Oishi. Fuji chuckled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Umi-chan, the team is going to the usual hangout place today. Are you coming?" Saeki Kojirou asked his long time friend, Hinamori Umi.

"Sumimasen Koji-kun. I can't."

"Is it that day of the month again?" Saeki inquired, a little worried about his friend.

"Yes it is. Ja, I'm off." She smiled at him and walked out of the clubroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**The moonlight evening shows its face, and the voices of the children disappear  
Somewhere far, far off in the sky, you're probably out there  
We snuck away into the end of the summer, and we found this park  
Do you remember what that constellation was?**_

The cool night air blew against Umi's face, and she shivered a little. Sitting on the top of the monkey bars, she looked as though she ruled the playground. She looked wistfully towards the sky and sighed.

"_Ne Syu-kun, aren't the stars beautiful?" Hinamori Umi stared wistfully towards the night sky. Fuji Syusuke, her childhood friend, did the same thing._

"_But they're nothing compared to you, Umi-chan." She giggled. _

"_Aren't you too young to be such a smooth-talker?" _

"_I'm not smooth-talking. I'm saying the truth." He smiled at her. She giggled again. _

"_Ne Syu-kun, can you make out a constellation out of those stars?" _

"_Sure. That one, do you see that? The one that looks like the letter W. That's Cassiopeia [1]." He said while pointing out the said constellation. She laid her head on his shoulder._

"_I see. From now on, that'll be our constellation." Fuji laid his head on top of hers and smiled._

Umi sighed again. Back then, she and Fuji would always go to this park every third Wednesday of the month. She wondered, _'does he still remember?'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Even if we can't be together, I want to follow my memories, and see the same happiness as you do  
The fireworks burst in a flush, together with that scent  
I want to go to where you are, I want to run off right now  
You can't see anything in the pitch darkness, it's alright to be scared**_

At Tokyo, Fuji was also sitting at the top of the monkey bars at the park near Seigaku. He opened his eyes and the smile that was usually on his face was gone.

"_Uwaah, Syu-kun, aren't the fireworks amazing?" Umi watched the fireworks display in awe. Fuji chuckled._

"_You're easily amazed, Umi-chan. Amai na." She pouted._

"_Is that a bad thing?" _

"_No. It makes you more adorable, actually." She giggled. _

"_Ttaku, you're always like that. I might fall in love with you, you know." She said softly._

"_I don't mind. Actually, I'd like that." He smiled at her. She blushed. _

He whispered to himself, "Are you happy, Umi-chan……even without me?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**The starry sky with countless amounts of stars is always going to be right here, even now  
I won't cry, because a long time ago, I saw a beautiful sky with you**_

"Ttaku, Syu-kun, this is why I don't want to fall in love with you." Umi said as tears started to fall.

"_Ne, Umi-chan, if you miss me, just look at the sky and remember me. Promise me you won't cry." Fuji said as their car started to move._

"_Hai, I promise." She held back tears as he watched him leave._

She hastily wiped away her tears, remembering her promise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**The sound of shoes echoing out on that road is still left in my ears  
Staring at my large shadow, I wonder if you still think about me**_

Fuji took out his cell phone and stared at the charm on it. It was something that Umi personally made for him, although she isn't good at making those kinds of things.

"_Syu-kun, this is for you. It's poorly made, but there you have it." She grinned at him._

"_Thank you, but what's this for?" He looked at the charm and then at her._

"_So that you wouldn't forget me." She said, barely above a whisper._

"_Don't worry Umi-chan. I will never ever forget you."_

"How about me, Umi? Have you not forgotten me yet?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Even though they shouldn't have changed at all, sad feelings swell in me  
No matter what I feel, you're not here anymore**_

"_Umi-chan….aishiteru. Will you wait for me?" Fuji looked straight into her eyes, her hands in his._

"_You don't even have to ask. I love you and I will wait for you, so make sure you come back to me." She then embraced him tightly._

"Even if I said that…even if I swore to myself that I will love you forever, Syusuke… it does not change the fact that you're not here, that you still haven't come back." Umi whispered to herself, hands clasped tightly together, as if trying to recall the feel of his hands on hers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I want to go to your side, even if just for a little while  
I love you most of all, it's stayed a strong feeling  
I tried silently wishing on a shooting star  
But I won't cry, the wish will go through, into the beautiful sky**_

"_Look, Syu-kun! It's a shooting star! Let's make a wish!" She said, tugging at his sleeve. _

"_Saa, let's do that." They closed their eyes. After a while, Umi opened her eyes, only to find Fuji staring at her intensely, as if taking in every bit of her. She blushed._

"_Don't stare at me like that." He chuckled. "What did you wish for, Syu?"_

"_I thought telling people what you wished for nullified them?" He replied._

"_Hmm. I guess so. But if you wish came true, would you tell me?" _

"_Definitely." _

"I wished for us to be together always. I never told anyone my wish. Why didn't it come true?" Fuji murmured under his breath.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**I want to go to where you are, clenching my small hands  
I want to cry, it was such a beautiful sky  
I tried silently wishing on a shooting star  
But I won't cry, the wish will go through, into the beautiful sky...**_

A shooting star sped across the starry night sky. Even though he was in Tokyo and she was in Chiba, even though three years had passed… both of them looked up towards that vast, dark sky.

"Umi…"

"Syusuke…"

"I wish to be with you again."

**Fin**

[1] I don't even know if Cassiopeia is visible in Japan. I only used this because it was the first constellation I thought of, because I just watched an episode of Meitantei Conan and he mentioned Cassiopeia. In can also look like an M or a chair depending on its orientation in the sky.

I think I messed up with this one. Especially in the end. *sighs*. I think Fuji-kun is OOC. *sighs some more*. Anyways, the bold words are taken from the English translation of "planetarium" by Otsuka Ai. Well, please review! Onegai! I will love you forever if you do. *grins*.


End file.
